villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Beauregard Rice
Beauregard Rice is the Mrs. Lenz's lover/husband, Billy and Agnes' stepfather and the tertiary antagonist of the 2006 horror film remake Black Christmas. After helping his lover kill her husband and lock Billy up in the basement, he eventually tries to fight back against Billy when he's escaped from the basement and is killed in the attempt. He is portrayed by actor Howard Siegel. Biography In Christmas of 1975, Beauregard is first heard in the film entering the Lenz residence just as Mrs. Lenz is in the middle of an argument with her then husband, Franklin "Frank" Lenz. Upon his arrival, Frank demands who is he and Mrs. Lenz reveals that Beauregard is her boyfriend. Frank is taken surprise by this and insults him when he demands that her "piece of shit guy" isn't really her boyfriend. Mrs. Lenz horrifyingly announces that her boyfriend is going to be her husband whether Mr. Lenz liked it or not and Beauregard makes her wish come true by helping her kill her husband. Beauregard starts by beating up Frank (off-screen, though the violence is heard) with his fists then he bludgeons him four times in the head with a hammer, then suffocates him to death by putting a plastic bag over his head. After the violence murder, Beauregard helps Mrs. Lenz bury Frank's dead body by digging a hole in the underground crawlspace and dumping his body in it. However, they hear noises coming from the wall and Mrs. Lenz aims her flashlight at the hole in the wall illuminating Billy's eye. Caught in the middle of getting rid of a dead body, Beauregard and Mrs. Lenz are alerted by this and to keep Billy from talking, they make their way to the basement and lock him up. By 1982, Beauregard and Mrs. Lenz are a married couple and eventually try to conceive a child together. However, Beauregard is revealed to be impotent as he falls asleep everytime in the middle of sexual intercourse with Mrs. Lenz. This makes Mrs. Lenz desperate and while Beauregard remains unconscious, Mrs. Lenz goes up to the attic and rapes 12-year-old Billy in her attempt to become pregnant. Beauregard is unaware of this and believes he is the father of Agnes. Nine months later, Agnes is born and Beauregard is overjoyed with her arrival while Mrs. Lenz coldly whispers to the ceiling where Billy is that Agnes is "her family now". By 1990, Mrs. Lenz is celebrating Christmas with her daughter/granddaughter Agnes while Beauregard sleeps on the couch with his marijuana pipe and beer bottle on the table. He is woken by Mrs. Lenz screaming at Billy when Agnes is kidnapped and gone missing from the living room. While Mrs. Lenz screams her way to the attic, Beauregard calmly asks tells Billy that him and his mother demand to know where Agnes is, then when the both of them discover Billy has escaped from the attic and the attic is empty, Beauregard angrily demands where is Agnes and their answer is accompanied by Agnes' screams coming from downstairs. Beauregard and Mrs. Lenz quickly make their way back downstairs into the living room, only to discover Billy attacking Agnes, covering her head with a plastic bag, gouging out her right eye and then eating it while taunting that Agnes is "my family now". Mrs. Lenz is horrified by this and Beauregard decides he's had enough of Billy's interference. In his attempt to save his daughter, Beauregard goes to punch Billy and is effectively killed when Billy impales him in the eye with a Christmas ornament. Defeated, he drops to the floor dead while Mrs. Lenz breaks down crying and is killed by Billy as well. Trivia Gallery Category:Movie Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Bludgeoners Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Addicts Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Master of Hero Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Protective Villains